Humphrey and Lily's Great Adventure
by NathanAnderson839037
Summary: What If Kate and Garth married, but Humphrey stays in Jasper, and Lilly has "Feelings" for Humphrey? What adventures do they go on? Rated "T" Just In Case Something Becomes More Graphic Latter.
1. Chapter 1

**What If Kate and Garth married, but Humphrey stays in Jasper, and Lilly has "Feelings" for Humphrey?**

**What adventures do they go on? **

**(Author) I Swear I Will Never Give You Another Chapter This Short**

Chapter 1: I Loved You Kate

Humphrey's POV

I was sitting at Kate's wedding, knowing for the first time, there was no way he could stop her. At least this is what she wants, I thought to myself. I has never been more sad in my life. My dream girl, gone in one nose rub.

Nobody's POV

After the wedding Humphrey took off toward his den, with muffled cries. He lays down but can't sleep because all he can think about is Kate.

Next morning when he wakes up, in his grogginess he thinks he sees a shadow running out of his den - and a flash of white fur.

**(Author) Please Leave Reviews, This Is My First FanFiction Story, So Please Don't Be Harassing me about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody's POV:**

Although Humphrey saw this, he was to sad to wake fully up, wasting most of his day in his little den. The only time Humphrey went out that day is to get Dinner.

**Humphrey's POV:**

I made sure I took a long time walking to Dinner, giving myself plenty of time to look out for Kate. Or a new wolf with white fur. Im sure the only white wolf here is Lily and she would never do something like watch over him in his sleep. or would she? Lily does seem to act a little carful on how she explains anything when I'm around her.

**Nobody's POV:**

As Humphrey approaches dinner, Lily notices him and runs off towards her den.

**Lily's POV:**

I'd never felt like I needed to escape more. Humphrey saw me in his den this morning, watching him as he slept. I used to really like him, but he seemed to like my sister, so I backed off. But now that my sister is married Garth, I had a chance at him now.

**Humphrey's POV**:

Just waiting to get dinner was horrible. Kate and Garth were being stared for the big catch, enough caribou to feed the pack for a week. Since they did this, they are standing by the line, getting thanks. One good thing I notice is that there smiles are obviously fake. They Don't Seem Happy Together.

**Nobody's POV:**

As Humphrey starts to head back to his den. He hears legs pattering behind him. When he turns around, he comes face to face with Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A surprise waiting at the river**

**Humphrey's POV:**

Kate! Um... What are you doing here, Kate? Go enjoy Barf. His Names not Barth, its GARTH! yells Kate. Yeah Yeah... I know.

**Kate's POV:**

Now, Humphrey, what exactly were you going to tell me on that train, on are way back from Idaho? As I finnish the question I can see he has taken several steps back. I leap between him and his den, asking the question again. "It doesn't matter!" What a good way to respond. Now Tell Me. Kate! Kate! Kate? I've got to go, but I'll be expecting an answer from you next time.

**Humphrey's POV:**

As You can see, anything between us has gone sour. As sour as a relation ship can go. I thought to myself. At least I slept well that night. Next morning, when I woke up, I intentional did not change my position or breathing pattern. I wanted to see if that white wolf was there. I suddenly open my eyes, just to find out, that my try had not succeeded. No white wolves. What a relief but wait. I was feeling watched.

**Lily's POV:**

I was waiting down by the river, knowing Humphrey would show up, as always. It was his mourning place. Why? Because this is where he saw Kate for the first time. They were just pups. They would play and swim together all day. I was there for some of it. He would be here right after sunrise. and the sunrise was coming.

**Nobody's POV:**

As Humphrey walks to his mourning spot, he gets side tracked. Kate what are you doing? Your suddenly acting like your mother. Bad temper and all, why are you going to "Cut My Intestines Out And Strangle Me With Them" as he hears this, he knows Kate is not only being mean to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author) I will be getting where this story is heading starting pretty soon. As you can see, Lily is stepping up to the plate here. Now she's trying to make him run into her.**

**Chapter 4: Things Get Together** **and Humphrey and Lily get closer**

**Nobody's POV:**

Only temporarily side tracked, Humphrey continues his walk toward the river when he runs into his friends. Yo Humphrey! Where you been? and because of the conversation he has just heard, he was feeling better. Hey guys he says with a lack of interest. Whats wrong Humphrey? Leave me alone , you know whats wrong.

**Lily's POV:**

Whats taking him so long? He can't see me from this hiding spot, it's perfect. Just then he comes walking up to the river. I have a perfect view from here. I smile, not knowing what I was about to experience. Then he howls. Speaking of perfect, that is an under exaggerating way to describe the way he howled. It was beautiful. I could not name a better howler. And this howl was that of someone letting go of something major. She sneaks around the river, and comes in from where the main section of the dens were. "Hey Humphrey!"

**Humphrey's POV:**

Lily? "Yeah, it's me, Lily" she replies. Why are you here I, respond. Oh, I heard your howl. Its beautiful! You heard me howl Lily? Yeah, how else would I know you were down by the river? It sounds like a genuine reason I think to myself.

**Nobody's POV:**

They make lots of small talk on the way back to there dens. Nothing serious comes up, but Lily seems a little over friendly, not that Humphrey is going to care.

**Lily's POV:**

... and Humphrey? Yes Lily? Want to do something? Like What, he asks. Want to go run in the meadows? I guess we can. Yay! He acts all confused, but I was really happy.

**Humphrey's POV:**

Next Thing I Know, I'm running through the fields having fun, enjoying some time with another omega. as the night grows I grab my friends, and Lily grabs some of Her and Kate's friends to the field, and we all play a game of WolfHunt. The game goes in my favor for a while, until I hear ruffles of leave of wolves walking through the woods - right towards where I was hiding. I was on a team with Lily, Mooch, Salty, and some other wolves. After it became full night we decided we had enough and we all broke off toward our dens. As we were walking back, I found myself walking next to Lily. Lily, that was great! We need to do something like that more often! Yes we do, Humphrey, that was an impressive game, she replies kindly.

**Lily's POV:**

Of course Humphrey was on my team, because I got to choose the teams. We had a great time playing and it was very enjoyable. We won, so I can add that to the list. I got to spend a lot of time with him, and he seemed to be the same person he was before my sister got married But the best part happened after the game. As we walked back to our dens. He said he enjoyed himself and that he would like to do it again. "Oh S*** My Mom's Going To Be So Mad, I've been out more than half the night! I'll See You Tomorrow, Humphrey" I saw with a sweet smile. You too, Lily. Good Night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Confession**

**Lily's POV:**

I don't want to go home. Kate has become mad. The day after she gets married, she started acting this way. She is become a lot more like my mom, except she is always in a rage. Garth is actually afraid of her. And now that Kate is married, all my parents care about is how they are going to lead the pack one day. My mom actually approves of the way Kate is acting. I need to get out of here, this will be my last night. As I walk up to my den, I start slowing down as I reach the top. "There You Are Lily!" "We've been worried sick about you!" "Mom, I'm Fine. I was just playing WolfHunt with some of Kate's friends. Only Kate's Friends? Ok, Humphrey and his group was there also.

**Humphrey's POV:**

I woke up, to the nudging of another wolf. As I woke, he realizes it is Lily. Humphrey, can I have a talk and walk with you? Sure Lily, what about? I'll tell you on the walk. As they started leaving the den, Lily felt sad. You could feel it in the air, and how she walked.

**Nobody's POV:**

Whats wrong Humphrey Asks. It's Kate, She has Turned evil. I thought she was only doing that to me! But your her sister, she can't be mean to you. Wa... well... she is mean.

**Kate's POV:**

I don't want to be mean to everyone, but is what I have to do to be pack leader. Get them to fear me. It was so hard to do this to my sister, I love her so much, but I need everyone to think I've become evil. How much I want to tell Humphrey my true thoughts of marrying Garth.

**Lily's POV:**

Humphrey, can we talk now? Yeah, Lily. Ok, I want to share something... It's kinda hard to say... ummm... I've Been Admiring You. What! How long? Yesterday? The Day Before? While me and your sister were in Idaho? Really? Humphrey, long before your and Kate were in Idaho. I liked you ever since that 3rd or 4th time I saw you, swimming in the river, with Kate.

**(Author) Please Leave Reviews. This may be the end of the constant chapter updates for the night. You lucky people, got 5 chapters out of me while my hand is badly cut.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author) I really am to young to be doing this.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Humphrey's POV:**

"Umm... OK..." "Humphrey, I've been watching you ever since that day. I know you love to log sled, and from watching you so much, I could probably log sled myself, maybe even better than you" "Is That A Challenge?" "You bet"

**Nobody's POV:**

As Humphrey Checked over Lily's Log, he had to admit, she knew what she was doing. 3!... 2!... 1!... GO and off the logs slid. Lily was ahead. As they raced down the hill there was a split in the path. Humphrey took the Left, while Lily took the right. Now the race was head-to-head. At the final leg of the race there was the ramp. As they took off, Humphrey paid a little to much attention to how Lily was going, thus crashing into the ground and losing the race. You did watch us! How'd you do the end part? asked Humphrey, who was still amazed. I paid attention to you when you did it. Then they walked off, side by side, to see what else there was to do.

**Kate's POV:**

Where is Lily? I haven't been seeing her all day... I'm going to follow her tomorrow.

**Lily's POV:**

Humphrey, think about what I said. I really do care for you. "I'll Think about it" "You are truly a fun loving omega." I giggled and slightly blushed, I had never been told this before. Good Night Humphrey! G'Night Lily. Slightly afterword, I broke my promise and went to my den with Kate, Eve, and Winston. "How was your day, dear?" "It was great! I went log sledding with Humphrey! I beat him in a race!" "Aww, how cute dear"

**Kate's POV:**

"Lily!" "What?" "Did you say you and Humphrey?" "Yes I did, Kate" "Enjoy your time together, like I did at the end of our Idaho trip." "Yes, Kate, and that was the nicest thing I've heard you say since you married Garth" Defiantly need to follow her tomorrow.

**Humphrey's POV:**

It was a hard question. Do I like her, or will Kate divorce and we can be together, as I always wished. If I do choose to go with Lily, we will have lots of freedom. We could explore the world. If I was with Kate, would she still be mad at the world? What restrictions does living with Kate give me? Would we be able to do anything fun? But Kate is the love of my life. I can't sleep at all so I will decide. Suddenly the choice is clear. I'd pick Lily. She can guide me into adventure, and together we can escape anything. She has no responsibilities, thus not having to go hunt everyday and deal with being leader of the pack. And there is a reason for the law of no mixing of Alphas and Omegas

**Nobody's POV:**

The next morning, Humphrey met Lily at the river knowing in his heart, he had made the right choice. So, did you decide, Humphrey? "Yes." "I'll Go Where ever you go" Lily Cheers and Cheers, not knowing her sister is thinking about what to do, while hidden in a bush that has grown by the river. Maybe they are better off this way, she think, while disappearing back to Garth.

**(Author) Supprised You With An Extra Long Chapter. Enjoy. Any suggestions welcome. PM them to me, or write them in a review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kate is not Evil?**

**(Author) I don't know what type of trip they should go on, but heres a start.**

**Lily's POV:**

"Mom, have you seen Kate?" "No, Lily, try looking at her den with Garth" "Ok Mom" She is there, but Garth is not. "Where is Garth?" "Hmm..., She murmured, I haven't seen him today" "Did you hear me and Humphrey are together?" "No I didn't, Congrats Lily!" "As you probably know, Humphrey and I spent some time together in Idaho, he is really is a fun loving wolf" "We're going to do some traveling"

It's a very special day for me I think to myself, Humphrey and I together, hooray!

**Kate's POV:**

"Good Luck With Humphrey, Lily" "And Kate" "Yes Lily?" "Why are you being mean to everyone but me?" "Because I'm Your Sister"

**Humphrey's POV:**

Whats taking her so long? She said she would be here before the shadows were no longer stretched. Finally I see her come over the hill, and run up to greet her. "What kept you so long, Lily?" "I had to talk to Kate" "Are you ok Lily?" "Nothing happened to you, right?" "I'm Fine Humphrey" She leaned over and kissed me. I kissed her back, it felt right to do so.

**(Author) Sorry About The Short Chapter, But Need To Get Some Sleep... Got None Last Night... **  
** Please Leave Reviews. Where do you want them to visit, Why?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Free Bird**

**Humphrey's POV:**

A song starts running through my head.

If I Leave Here Tomorrow Would You Still Remember Me?  
For I must be travlin on now cause theres to many places I gotta see  
If I Stay Here With You Girl Things just couldn't be the same...  
Cause I'm Free As A Bird Now and this bird you cannot cha-ange  
and this bird you cannot chaaanage oh and this bird you cannot chaa-a-a-a-a-a-ange  
Lord Knows I Cant Change Won't You Fly High, I'm Free Bird Yeah.

And some of it's true. With Lily I'm free as a bird. Kate would be a draft in that. I can travel anywhere with Lily. Kate would never leave Jasper.

**(Author) I'm going to stop changing POV so often, due to complaints**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Author) I'm Going To Start Doing Whole Chapters in only One or Two Point of Views**

**Chapter 9: I admit, I Like Lily -Humphrey**

**Humphrey's POV:**

I heard the foot steps behind me again, the ones that obviously did not want to be heard. As I walked forward, I say "What Do You Want, Kate?" with a hint of a growl. I keep walking. "I still want to know what you were going to say to me on the train" "FINE! Since It Maters So Much To You!" "I was going to say I loved you, but you didn't love me back, how could a Alpha like an Omega?" "But I do love you, Humphrey" I couldn't believe it. She said it. "Your To Late" "I like Lily" She stood there, jaw a gape, and the same thing came from the white coated wolf, Lily, hiding around a corner in the rock. "What was that I ask, I think I heard Something" "Ha!" "Humphrey, your ears cannot out range mine, and I heard nothing" She takes off toward her personal den, that she was currently sharing with Lily. I hear voices and stay silent. "Lily, ha ha, I had a talk with Humphrey earlier" "He said he cares about me more than you" "I won't believe you, Kate!" "You have become evil, how can you tall me such a lie?" Quickly, I move back towards my den, trying to stay as silent as possible. When I finally get back to my den I lay down and try to fall asleep, but then I hear someone crying. I get up and walk out of my den, to find Lily crying. "Whats wrong, Lily?" "Kate kicked me out of her den, and Mom and Dad are to obsessed with her to even care for me." "Nobody Cares For Me, She Says, Almost Like A Question" And in response I say "Your wrong, I do" "C'mon, you can come sleep with me for the night" "Thank You, Humphrey" I walked into my den and laid down. Lily comes over and lays down, next to me.

**Next Morning...**

**Lily's POV:**

I wake up, remembering all last night. Remembering Humphrey. I notice he's awake, he's been waiting for me. "Good Morning, Humphrey" I say, in a sing-song, happy to see you voice. "Morning, Lily" "Did you want to do anything today?" I ask in a pleading tone. Then he has the best idea ever. "Lets Go Log Sledding" So we did just that. We raced Humphrey's old friends down the hill all day. It was perfect, me and him.

**(Author) Since Humphrey and Lily are together, I no longer feel comfortable writing this during school. Thus, I am only going to be getting chapters in at home, in the following USA Eastern Times:**

** 2:45PM - 4:15 PM then 9:00PM - 4:00 AM Also, I don't write Friday Night, Saturday, or Midday Sunday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Author) Wow.. longest time I haven't updated this story. Because YOLO I live my weekends to the fullest, so don't you bother me on weekends. Or I'll tell Eve you've been messing around with Kate. And a second Alpha and Omega movie has been confirmed, for those who don't know already.**

**Chapter 10: How Humphrey Howls, It Will Melt Your Heart Away -Kate**

**Humphrey's POV:**

It was the night of the moonlight howl, and I knew exactly who I was going with. My dear friend, Lily. We are still in my cozy den when Lily beats me to the question. "Humphrey, can you come to the Moonlight howl with me? "YEAH!" I reply, so happy I'm whipping my tail against the ground. "Someone is happy" Lily says, smiling so brightly I wonder why I've never noticed her before that day at the river. "I can't wait to see you then, Lily, but I think it will be better if you touch base with Eve about this... I don't want to know what she will think if we just show up and start howling with each other" I said. I realized that I had said it with great amounts of fear, as any wolf in there correct mind would. Lily walks away, and I try to decide what I should do for that very long day.

_**That Evening**_

I run up and down the river, over joyed to be going to the Moonlight Howl with Lily. I catch her sent in the wind, and stop acting so foolishly. I run towards where the scent came from. As I near her, I slow my pace to a walk. "Lily, you look gorgeous!" and she truly did. All her hair was combed, and she had a lavender flower in her hair, a perfect match to her eyes. "Aww, you really think so?" she replies. "Yes. You are the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. Your eyes, your fur color, and better yet whats on the inside. A pure soul." She gazes at me with her wonderful eyes, and we walk towards the howl. As the howl begins I ask quietly. "Are You Ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be" she replies. And they start. There howl is beautiful. Smooth and soft enough to cause everyone to stop there own howl, and listen to just Humphrey and Lily's Howl. As they finish, all the wolves start to clap, as Humphrey and Lily's face each other, and engulf in one long kiss. Several minutes latter, we separate for a breath. "We need to do this more often" I keep quiet for several moments, then answer her. "Yes we should". "Oh yeah, Humphrey, before you go I need to tell you something, mom approves of you" "She really does, Lily?" "Yes" She says, and she wanders off, towards her mother's den. I knew from then on, are relationship would work. I quickly run after Lily, afraid she wouldn't have a place to sleep that night. "Lily, you know you can sleep in my den any time you need to." "I would like that, I will join you there in a couple minutes" Lily says, keeping her smile. "Let me tell my mom" Lily runs off to her mom, and I return to my den.

**Lily's POV:**

It was great. I could spend another night with Humphrey. I walk towards his den, to find him already laying down. I walk over and lay down, with our backs touching. We then turned toward each other, and started to kiss, the kiss turned into something a little more. Next thing I know we're making out in Humphrey's den. Woo Hoo I think to myself. Finally mine, MINE! "I love you Humphrey" "I love you too, Lily" Humphrey stops us, saying he is tired, and goes to sleep, but I can't sleep. I'm to hyped up about what we just did. (**Author) I'm not really good at this, am I? Sorry, I'm only 13.** I finally fall asleep, and am awakened by Humphrey. "Good Morning, Love" I say. "Good Morning" He says. "Lily, I need to talk to you." "Sure Humphrey, about what?" "I was wondering if you really like me" he asks, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Of course I do" I say, trying to cheer him up. "I just don't want this to end up the same way it ended between me and Kate" "Humphrey, I need to tell you something. Kate still cares for you." He looks up, but I can tell he doesn't have any real interest in hearing this. "Your mine now, Lily. Not Kate, not any other girl. You, and you alone." "Now Lily" He says, after a pause. "Can I show you what me and your sister saw, beyond Jasper?" "I would LOVE to Humphrey! Just let me make sure with my mom" Then he runs up behind me. "I'll Come With You" as we reach my moms den, I feel Humphrey tensing. "It'll be fine. My mom already has approved of you" "Mom! ... Mom!... Mom?" "What Lily?" "Can me and Humphrey go on a trip?" "To where, honey?" "Humphrey wants to show me all the great things he and Kate saw on their trip." "HUMPHREY!" "**Gulp** Yes Eve?" "I'll let my daughter go but you better take care of her" She yells. "If she even gets one scratch, I'll rip your eyes out, shove them down your throat so you can see me tear your carcass apart" I stared at her, Humphrey takes about two steps back. "MOM! No need to be so mean to Humphrey! All we want to do is go on a small trip" Then we take off running, for we hear the train coming are way. We run along, racing each other for the train, as it has almost reached where they are to board. Then I suddenly trip, but Humphrey is there and quickly gets me running again. At last, we jump into an open car. "OK, Lily. We've a long ride from here. "I'm tired from running I'm going to take a nap." I lay down, and Humphrey comes and lays beside me. We both fall asleep before we know we have. Then I startle awake. Humphrey is gone.


	11. Chapter 11 :::EDITED:::

**Chapter 13: ****...:::EDITED:::... **Nothing will separate us **...:::EDITED:::...**  


**Lilly's POV:**

I start to panic then notice that the bails of hay on the train have been arranged differently. I pull one of the hay bails away, and the whole tower falls down, revealing a laughing gray wolf. "You Scared Me To Death, Humphrey!" "I know Lilly, I was just trying to have some fun. and by the way, were almost there." I silently cuss at him for doing this to me, but calm down quickly. Good thing I don't have mom's anger. "Ok, Humphrey, you'll need to show me how to survive out here though." "No Prob" he says, probably happy that I asked. "Get off here, Lily" I quickly jump off the train due to the request, as he follows, we run through the forest, skidding to a stop just before a clearing. In the clearing there is a beautiful wolf. Gold fur, and ice-blue eyes, just like Humphrey's I look over to see what Humphrey, but catch a look of pain on his face. Suddenly the wold looked at us, and start walking towards us. "Lily, run" he commands "Why? We're in this together!" "If we were, I would let you stay, but this is between _me_ and _her. _Something that happened before I joined your pack. Let me finish what happened several years ago. Run back to the tracks, I'll meet you there" he practically screams the last sentence at me. I start to run, and make sure none of the wolves are chasing me, then stop, to watch whats going to happen.

**Humphrey's POV:**

"What do you want, sister?" I ask, practically spitting the last word. We walk in circles, challenging each other. "You know whats wrong with me. I'm going to kill you at father's command" she spits back. "Jenna, your and dad are just jealous that I've become stronger than you both." I know I'm going to win for exactly that reason. They are mad I became stronger than them, and I could kill them both. They are afraid of what they can't contain. Me.

**(Author) Sorry for the quick change in POV, but it is needed for what happens next.**

**Lilly's POV:**

Wait? Humphrey has a sister? Named Jenna? Then I watch in amazement, as Humphrey grows larger. His muscles bulk and he becomes larger and stronger than any of the Alpha's in our pack. Then I get a glint of his eyes, they've become red. Then re-noticing his sister, who has also gotten stronger, but not as strong as Humphrey. They pounce on each other, fighting obviously to the death. I make it a game, by announcing what happens. "Humphrey gets a good claw on the gold wolf" "And NO!" I cry, as she scratches his back leg badly. "Ohh! That gotta hurt!" I exclaim, as he gives his sister a hard kick to the jaw, making a loud cracking noise. She starts to whimper and runs off. I run into the clearing, just as Humphrey returns back to shape, and I notice his cut has already healed, leaving a scar. "Umm, I don't know how much of that you saw" he says, obviously trying to hide what has just happened. "Oh. All of it. From you seeing your sister again to when you broke her jaw. What are you?" "I am a ran that in my old pack, they call a X-Elite, we transform when we are about to be in a fight" "How strong are you?" I ask, amazed. "Strong enough that I could take down all the Alphas in the pack, combined, without even breaking a sweat" He answers. I'm stunned, just finding this out bout Humphrey now. "Look Lilly, if you don't want to be together anymore, I understand. I wasn't expecting any of this to happen." "No, Humphrey. You are mine" I smile. Nothing can take me away from Humphrey. Not even death. "Let's get home early, Lilly, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Humphrey say, sad they couldn't have a full vacation. "Don't worry Humphrey, it'll be ok" I assure him. "We can catch the next train" I say again, re-assuring myself.

**Whoooo Whooooooooo**

"There it is now" Humphrey says. We both run, just barley making it into the last train car. "You are going to tell my parents about this, right?" I ask him. He shrugs, which I take as a no. "Follow me to their den" I say, planning on making him show them.

When they finally get back to Jasper

"Mom! Dad?" "What Lily?" Eve replies. "Can me and Humphrey tell you something, or well, maybe show you, and bring dad" I say, staying out side the den. "Did Humphrey do something to you, dear" she asks, in a irritated voice. "Winston! Come here please!" Eve shouts. Then about ten seconds latter they both step outside of the den. "What was it you were going to tell us?"

**Humphrey's POV: **

I clear my throat, and start what I am going to say. "I need to tell you something. I should have told you this the first day I joined this pack" I feel tension in the air but keep telling my story. "I am not from around here. Nowhere near. Me and Lily actually where close to where I was born." "Where I'm from theres a certain rank called "X-Elite". An X-Elite is a highly trained, very strong wolf, that can hide almost everything about themselves. We can even change are appearance" I say, shifting into what I really look like. Eve looks impressed with my looks, then passes out. Winston catches her, and Eve quickly regains consciousness. "There more. As you probably can tell, I am very strong, but there is more to it. I heal really fast, and my eyes can tell you when I'm extremely in a mood. Red is Rage, Black is Pure Rage, White is Love, Yellow is Hate, and I have a few more that I'd rather not share.." Lily now understands why his eyes where red. "Lily, Don't forget there is a moonlight howl tonight." Eve shouts. "We've been gone that long?" Lily asks. And I wonder to myself if that is possible... 7 days before the trip 4 days on the trip 5 days resting, but don't say anything. "Oh, sorry, you probably don't know. There has been a new marriage in the pack, and we are doing a moonlight howl for them" Eve answers to my thoughts. "Humphrey, you may want to change back before you walk out of here, but if you don't mind, show up for the moonlight howl like that" Lily says. I'm willing to do that for her, for I've kept my secret to long. Waiting below the ledge where the howl was going to be in another hour, I see Kate. But I was unchanged at the moment, thus not looking like what she thought I looked like. "Wow! You look good! What is your name? I don't think I've seen you before." says a startled Kate. I'm stunned, but I'm here for Lily. "Leave me alone, I already have one to Howl with" my answer is quick and short, and I had slightly deepened my voice so I'd go unrecognized. "Who are you going with?" she asks. "A beautiful white wolf named Lily" I say, trying to play dumb. "YES! She is no longer with that ass hole Humphrey!. She won't care when I rip his throat out. MUAHAhahahha!" "Good Luck With That" I say, while changing into the person she would recognize me as. She gets a WTF look, and is scared. "You didn't expect that, did you?" I question a scared Kate. "How did you do that?" she asks quickly. "I am an X-Elite. Much more highly trained than you silly Alpha. Your parents already know" I say, to make her look bad. "But ... But... But... your an Omega!" She says. "No. I was faking an Omega. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a howling partner to catch up with" I say, truly just trying to get out of there. Now, there is one more thing I can do. I can read minds. Lilly truly loves me, but from being near Kate, I found out that she and Garth were on a hunt, and something went wrong, and Garth died. Kate was truly hurting inside, but starting wandering into the woods everyday and found someone else for her. When then howl started, it was just like last time, are howls were perfectly together. The next day, I go on a secret hunting trip, catching 4 large caribou. Enough to feed the pack for a week.

**(Author) Don't worry I didn't forget about this story. I'm working on the next chapter right now. I have a poll on my profile for which story I should work in most. Whichever story gets the most votes by November 1 will be focused on.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 14: **

**Humphrey's POV:**

By the end of that week, Winston decided to hold a pack meeting, to tell them about my 'powers'. It was kind of hard to explain to them until I changed my form, and easily brought down several caribou. They all gasp, not expecting it.

**3 Weeks after the Announcement**

Me and Lily are loving each others company. She has been sleeping with me almost ever night since we go back from our trip. Eve threatens me every time Lilly **(Author) There - I corrected the spelling for you. **asks the sleep at my den with me. It's funny, because of my rank, I could probably kill Eve easily if I wanted to. Not that I would do that to my girlfriend's mom. We are planning of FINALLY taking our full adventure. It'd be a fun thing to do, and since Lilly knows about my 'skills' I could hunt for us, and protect us if something happens. Since it was getting late, I suggest we leave in the morning. I walk over and lay down next to Lilly. I stay up until her breathing slows, then I join her in dreamland.

**Morning**

I wake up, but Lilly is still sleeping. I don't want to disturb her, so I don't move. About five minutes later, she wakes up. "You ready to leave?" she asks me. "I'm ready when you are" I say "I'll race you to the tracks!", I take off running. "No Fair!" she says. I laugh, and slow down for her to catch up to me. We wait at the tracks for no more than 5 minutes before the train comes. We both hop into an open train car, and are Journey has begun!

**Lilly's POV:**

I can't believe that I get to go on a journey with the greatest wolf ever. My crush. The train ride was getting boring, so me and Humphrey played some games in the train car, then I fall asleep, with Humphrey on my mind.

**Time Pass - 3 Hours (3:00 PM)**

I quickly awaken from my nap, as Humphrey nudges me. "I thought I would wake you up since were almost at our destination" he says. "Thanks" I mumble "Where Are We" I finish. "Idaho. Where me and Kate stayed." He says. "cool" I reply. "On the count of 3 we jump. 1... 2... 3!" He yells, and we both jump. I land on top of him, are noses touching, but nothing is there but Humphrey.I k into his icy blue eyes, and am lost... "Lilly?" Humphrey says, awakening me from my trance. "You still are yet to see what Idaho has to offer" he says.

**(Author) Just posted this to let you know I still exist. I was actually going to disband the story except two people review recently and made me decide I would keep writing. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Im Back! Sorry about not having any commas in this coming chapter... Im typing this on my kindle and commas take too long**

Lilly POV:  
Even though we just arrived I was a little homesick. I dont know why though. I have nothing to go back too. Maybe I should go back to my old pack. You dont know much about me, do you?

Flashback:  
It was less than two years ago when I was assigned. I was told to get Humphrey back. We knew he went North/East so that way I went. I stumbled upon the western pack. The two leaders adopted me, but everyone thought that I was there actual daughter. Like Humphrey.

Flashback Over

We were heading toward are packs enterance and the closer we got the more nervouse Humphrey got. Anything between us is fake, just to get him here.

Now I know my plan is going to work. I am just like him where I bulk out when I fight and I can use my suprise attack to help me give him a good KO.

As we get closer to the main way in I am ready. The second we are there I pounce and hes out cold 15 seconds later. I drag him in right to the leaders den.

"Nice catch Lilly!" the leader says when he sees me. "Thanks, Father"

**Ok so if you dont understand what happened there, Lilly and Humphrey are brother and sister**


End file.
